1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable, safe, easy, and effective device for exercising. The device includes a series of components usable together in numerous combinations so as to provide a total physical workout. The components are capable of being transported in a small attache case or gym bag. The exercise device may be used for exercising the upper portion of the body, including hands, arms and upper torso, with a stationary door frame or portable foot plate providing the anchor resistance. Alternately, the legs, ankles and lower torso may be exercised while seated on an ordinary chair or bench with an ordinary door providing the anchor resistance. Multiple elastic bands, cables or springs provide adjustable resistance to movement in all forms of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plethora of exercise devices are prevalent on the market these days. The majority of the full body exercise devices require a substantial area to use and set up. Moving them from one location to another is out of the realm of convenience. Elastic band exercisers eliminate the need for heavy weights to provide resistance to motion but still ordinarily require a large workout area. The framework necessary to provide rigid anchor points for the elastic bands from above, below, front, back, and both sides constitutes the major structural elements of such devices. My invention provides a much simpler way to get the same exercise with less expense and greater portability. An existing door may be used in place of the traditional framework elements. The traditional iron weights, used to provide an adjustable resistance to motion, can be effectively replaced with multiple elastic straps of which one or several may be used to create the same adjustable resistance to motion. Portable elastic exercise devices are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,835 issued Apr. 1, 1980 to Robert S. Hinds et al discloses an elastic cable exerciser bar. The fixed anchor point is provided by a foot engaging loop which differs substantially from my proposed foot plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,708 issued Apr. 27, 1982 to Robert S. Hinds describes a method of using the above elastic cable exerciser bar. Pretensioning of the elastic cable to provide more resistance is accomplished by winding the cable around the bar. My invention has no need of such pretensioning as additional cables may be added to provide more resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 650,656 issued May 29, 1900 to Julius A. Raabe shows an elastic band exerciser connected to both the hands and feet and anchored in hook members on the back of a body harness. In contrast my invention uses a more permanent form of anchor such as an existing door frame or a solid foot plate resting upon the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,015 issued Jun. 14, 1966 to William E. Perrin shows an elastic strap exerciser having a shoe holster and an anchor which wedges beneath an existing door. The door anchor differs form mine in that only one strap may be anchored and that it may not be used on the sides or top of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,805 issued Sep. 16, 1986 to Irving H. Franklin et al shows an elastic cord exercise device wherein multiple straps may be connected to hand grips and anchored to a door mounted support bracket. The support bracket is not suitable for attaching to the top or sides of a door as is the bracket of my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,023 issued Feb. 11, 1969 to Ira J. Silberman discloses and an elastic cord exercise device which has a hand grip designed to easily accommodate multiple cords.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,548 issued Apr. 20, 1982 to Silvio D. Piccini shows a kick exercise device which includes a foot holster and is anchored to a post.
French Patent No. 2,403,088 issued May 18, 1979 to Charles Dehan shows an elastic exercise device with two hand grips and two door hooks. The hooks and grips do not provide for attachment of multiple straps as does my invention.
United Kingdom Patent Application 2,227,949 by Raymond Green published on Aug. 15, 1990 shows an elastic spring exerciser comprising a door hook and a cushioned ankle collar. The hook and collar do not provide for attachment of multiple straps as does my invention.
German Patent No. 176,915 issued Oct. 25, 1906 to Nachmen Stein shows a general purpose exercise device with multiple straps, foot plates, hand grips, etc. The exercise device is not portable as is my invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.